Snow Covered Caresses
by stargaze29
Summary: A little snow does the body good.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this story plot. : )

**A.N. **Alrighty, so this story starts at the beginning of the infamous Minx snowball fight. After that it kind of goes where my mind took it from there. :) It was so enthusiastically suggested that a story should be written for this wonderful moment in Minx history by a fellow Minx fanatic. So here it is, even though I knew good and well I needed to have been working on another story. Man this Minx addiction is strong…can't fight it…Christina Bennett Lind…Sarah Glendening…too hot to ignore. : D This is for you **Dearlylovedaimee aka SubtextRules**. Hope you enjoy! : D

"Yeah well, there aren't any lamps here but…you know." (Throws snowball)

"Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me?"

"Oh yeah, felt good. You should try it."

"Are you kidding right now?" (Brushes off snow)

"No, I'm not kidding you. No one's around right now. " (Laughing while making and throwing another one) "You can scream! Scream, let it out…AAHHH!"

"Well I have never been much of a screamer…" "No?" "…but I've been told I have…pretty…good…aim." (Throws a snowball right back, hitting her counterpart in the face)

"You are so dead now! You totally got me in the face!" (Threatens the laughing redhead)

Signaling the beginning of a giggly snowball fight; the fight itself was short lived after the brunette of the duo surrendered to her red haired friend. Now both women lied on the snow covered ground laughing at their actions.

'_I don't want to get too close, but I find myself losing that battle every time I look at your beautiful face. When I'm around you I feel protected and strong; the divorce…Reese…fade away, even if only for a moment.'_ thought Bianca staring at Marissa, then quickly turning her gaze away with the fear of being caught.

'_When I'm with you I feel like I can take on anything, you're not overbearing or patronizing. You listen to me…really listen, well for the most part. You can have that Kane stubbornness, but you only use it for others and rarely ever yourself. I'll fight for you Bianca, for as long as you let me.'_ thought Marissa as she turned to look at the woman that seemed to be occupying her thoughts as of late.

"I told you…a little snow does the body good." said Marissa, sitting up on her elbow.

"Yeah especially when you're being chased and having it thrown at you." said Bianca mirroring Marissa pose.

"See…you should always trust your lawyer." said Marissa, causing her and Bianca to laugh.

The two women remained smiling at each other after their laugh, which then went into a loving stare.

"I do trust you." said Bianca staring into Marissa's eyes before looking at the ground.

Marissa felt like she had won the greatest prize in the world and would do everything in her power to keep it.

"Thank you." she said softly, after lifting Bianca's chin to look into her eyes.

A huge snowflake landed on Bianca's cheek and Marissa used her thumb to wipe it away. She unconsciously started to caress Bianca's face, stopping only when another snowflake landed on her hand. Soon both women realized that while they were in their trance it had begun to snow.

"I guess I should get you home." said Marissa standing up and offering Bianca a hand.

"Yeah…thanks." said Bianca nervously, while in Marissa personal space.

"You're welcome." said Marissa just as awkwardly back.

They soon got their purses and quickly made their way out of the park and to Marissa's car. On their way to Wildwind the two women sat quietly in the car, each trying to make sense of what just happened between them and what they were feeling. The snow was beginning to fall like crazy, making it hard to see.

"This is crazy. Is there some blizzard warning I missed or something?" said Marissa jokingly, trying to see where she was going.

"I guess so…hey I think you should stay at the mansion, at least until this freak storm passes." said Bianca concerned.

"You sure? I'm sure you just want to relax and I don't want to crowd your space." said Marissa; knowing what she wanted the answer to be, but also wanting to respect Bianca's space.

"Marissa I love having you in my space." blurted out Bianca before becoming a little red at how that sounded, Marissa failed at stifling her giggle. "You know what I meant. I'd rather you be with me and safe, then driving by yourself in this."

"Yes, ma'am." said Marissa, getting a playful glare from her passenger.

"I think this is the entrance up here." said Bianca pointing to their right.

The women were driving down the long drive to the mansion when…

"Tree." said Bianca quickly grabbing Marissa arm.

"Wha…oh shit." said Marissa coming to a stop in front of a huge fallen tree that was conveniently blocking the road. "Well that's nice." said Marissa before turning her attention to that hand on her arm, which was taken away too soon for her liking.

"Guess we're walking from here." said Bianca.

"Guess so." said Marissa as both women exited the car.

Bianca and Marissa walked around the tree and down the drive, even at their quick pace it seemed to be taking forever and it seemed as if the snow was falling even harder.

"This is ridiculous." said a very cold Marissa Tasker, receiving a nod in agreement from an equally freezing Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca soon thought of something and grabbed Marissa hand, taking her off the road and into the woods.

"Bianca where are we going?" asked Marissa trailing behind the brunette. "Oh my God, is the part where the hot chick lures the unsuspecting victim out into the woods and they die a painful death?" asked Marissa jokingly, but would have seen Bianca's blush if she'd been next to her.

"Noooooo. There's an old cottage on the property that's been fixed up on the inside and it should be riiiight…here." said Bianca coming to a stop outside of a small cottage house.

"Oh this awesome." said Marissa taking in the stone structure.

Upon entering; Marissa took in the wood flooring, small kitchen, a rocking chair, a rug in front of a fireplace, a small bed against the wall, and a tall cupboard in the corner in front of it. Bianca let go of Marissa's hand and went to the fireplace, throwing in some of the set aside wood and grabbing a pack of matches on the mantel to start a fire. When the fire got going Bianca stood up and turned toward Marissa; the look on her face made Bianca's breath catch. It was as if she was looking right into her core, the light from the fire making her light brown eyes seem black. Bianca found herself drawn in by them.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Bianca coming back to reality.

"I said this is really cool." said Marissa, eyeing Bianca suspiciously. "Are you ok? You seemed kind of out of it." said Marissa with a smirk.

"Y…Yeah I'm fine. Do you want something to drink or eat?" asked Bianca changing the subject.

"No thanks. I just need to sit myself by this fire and you do too. I know you've got to be freezing as well." said Marissa, taking off her soaked jacket and throwing it in the rocking chair.

Marissa slowly walked up to Bianca.

"Here let me get that for you." she said behind her as she slowly removed her red jacket, resisting the sudden urge to press her lips against the base of Bianca's inviting neck.

Bianca slowly turned around, both women's breathing picking up at their close proximity. Marissa always knew Bianca was a beautiful woman, but as they've gotten closer Marissa soon began to realize just how beautiful and amazing she was inside and out. Marissa placed Bianca's jacket on top of hers; then slowly grabbed Bianca by the hips, bringing them closer together. Their faces a breath apart…

"Bianca…" whispered Marissa softly.

*RING RING* *RING RING*

Both women jump apart as the sound of Bianca's cell phone filled the air. Bianca got herself together enough to answer her phone, while Marissa sat down slowly, Indian style, in front of the fire and just stared at it.

'Marissa, what are you doing? _I don't know. I just feel…like…like a different person when I'm with her…a better person. Everything JR had taken from me has been replaced tenfold since I've been around her. I'm Marissa when I'm with her…not 'David's daughter' or 'Krystal's daughter' or… 'JR's ex'…just...me.'_ thought Marissa smiling. _'_Don't forget you're also her lawyer. The divorce…_I know!...I haven't forgotten. That's why anything I feel now will probably just cause her more trouble and I can't let that happen.'_ finished Marissa, dejectedly looking into the fire.

"H…Hey Kendall. No nothing's wrong, well besides the freak storm outside. I'm ok; I'm with Marissa in that cottage at Wildwind the one I told you about. Well there was a tree in the road and…I'll explain it later. What? Till tomorrow! Ugh, look Kendall would you mind if the girls stayed the night? I know...I didn't even have to ask. I love you sis. Give all the little ones a kiss for me and tell Manda Bear and Gab Gab momma loves them, and will see their beautiful faces the in the morning. Alright…you too…bye." Bianca finished the phone call and took a deep breath before turning toward Marissa, who looked to be deep in thought.

After grabbing a couple blankets from the cupboard, Bianca slowly made her way over to sit next to her.

"Hey you ok?" asked Bianca, rubbing Marissa's forearm.

Marissa turned toward Bianca.

'_Yes and no.' _thought Marissa.

"Yeah I'm good…Thanks." said Marissa taking the offered blanket. "The girls ok?"

"Yeah they have to stay the night over Kendall's, which brings up the problem. Apparently this storm is not going to let up until early morning, so we're kind of stuck in here. Sorry." said Bianca, somehow feeling it was her fault that Marissa was stuck as well.

"For what? If I had to be stuck in a storm with anybody, I'm glad it's you." said Marissa, softly placing her other hand on top of Bianca's. "Buuut, I do need to do my own mommy duty and check on AJ." said Marissa with a smile before getting up to get her phone out of her purse.

'_Oh my God, what am I doing?_ Exactly what you need to do…fall for someone who's going love you unconditionally. _Marissa is a friend._ Who could easily become more. _She's straight._ Not from the looks she's been giving you. Oh...and the fact that she almost kissed you! _No! I'm not getting my hopes up for something that I know won't happen...shouldn't happen. I won't lose her too.' _thought Bianca, frustratedly running a hand through her hair and trying to keep tears at bay.

"He's alright and says hi…" said Marissa walking over smiling, but seeing Bianca's state wiped it away. "Bianca what's wrong?" asked Marissa kneeling beside her and taking hold of her shoulder.

"Hmm?…Oh nothing, I'm fine." said Bianca turning her face away from Marissa's.

"You don't seem fine. Are you…" "I said I'm fine." said Bianca a little more forcefully, turning her heated gaze toward Marissa.

Marissa just raised her hands in surrender and backed off; she sat down leaning back on her hands, trying to keep her eyes on the fire and not the beautiful brunette beside her. She was surprised when said brunette cuddled up next to her and placed her head in between the crook of her neck. Marissa carefully took Bianca in her arms.

"I'm sorry." said Bianca softly.

"Don't be." said Marissa just as softly back.

Both women remained silent, just reveling in each other's warmth. Marissa soon became brave and placed a soft kiss on Bianca's head.

"Don't do that. Please…please don't." said Bianca shakily.

"Why not?" asked Marissa moving so she and Bianca were facing one another. "Why not?" asked Marissa a little more forcefully, while gently cupping Bianca's face with her right hand.

"Because…it makes these feelings I have for you all the more harder for me to ignore, when I know that all they'll lead to is me losing you." answered Bianca with silent tears running down her face.

"That's not possible." said Marissa trying to keep her own tears at bay, using her thumbs to wipe Bianca's face.

"Why not?" asked Bianca softly.

In response Marissa simply closed the gap between her and Bianca; as the two women shared a passionate yet loving kiss, both women only coming apart when air became an issue.

"Because my feelings for you won't let you go." whispered Marissa, looking into Bianca's chocolate brown eyes; blackened not only by the firelight, but the lust clouding in them as well.

Both women locked eyes for a second before crashing the mouths together in somewhat frantic kiss. Bianca gripped the front of Marissa's shirt, as the tongues battled for dominance. Bianca broke the kiss to remove the belt on Marissa's shirt; soon it was being flung across the room, as she moved to quickly undo the buttons. Bianca got the top to half undone before Marissa finished the rest, then quickly took it off and tossed it aside. Marissa then once again attacked Bianca's mouth as she moved them to a lying position, with herself on top of Bianca. Marissa broke the heated lip lock to trail heated kisses down Bianca's neck; starting just below her right ear and working her way down, enjoying the sounds she was getting in response. She ran her hand up Bianca's stomach, then cupped her left breast through her shirt; at the same time ground her thigh into Bianca's clothed center, causing Bianca to let out a deep moan.

"I want you…so bad. I think it's time to lose some of these clothes." Marissa heatedly whispered into Bianca's ear.

Marissa moved her head back up to look at her soon to be lover's face and saw a quick flash of insecurity that stopped her in her tracks.

"Bianca…we don't have to do this if you don't want to." said Marissa, her deep concern for Bianca's feelings showing on her face.

Bianca did have a sudden rush of worry run through her mind, but the look of pure love and concern she was receiving from Marissa washed all of her doubts away. Bianca smiled warmly at the fiery redhead on top of her and softly caressed her face before flipping them over. Marissa suddenly found herself on her back, with a very willing looking Bianca straddling her waist. Bianca bent down pausing so that her lips hovered just above Marissa's own and said…

"I want you too…" gives Marissa a moan worthy kiss, "…and I agree Ms. Tasker…" removes her own shirt, "…we do have too many clothes on." finished Bianca, receiving megawatt smile from the young attorney beneath her; matching it with one of her own.

Soon more clothes were tossed aside until no barriers remained between the two young women. It was now dark outside and the fire light cascading throughout the cottage made everything…

'…_perfect.'_ thought Marissa in awe of the beauty on top of her.

Bianca cupped Marissa's right breast, rubbing her nipple with her thumb. Bianca slowly bent down lick the harden nub, then paid the same attention to the redhead's other breast. Bianca slowly ran her right hand down Marissa's taut stomach muscles before making her way to her goal. Bianca slowly ran her fingers up and down Marissa's slit, driving the other woman mad.

"Hmm, Bianca please." pleaded Marissa gripping the blanket beneath her. "Oh God…" she breathed out as Bianca's finally entered her.

Bianca was surprised at how wet Marissa was and felt a little excited that she was the cause of it. As she began a slow rhythm, Marissa eagerly moved her hips. Marissa loved that Bianca wanted to take it slow, but at this point she couldn't wait any longer. Bianca took the hint and began to speed up her thrust, much to the delight of redhead beneath her. Marissa felt herself getting closer to the edge, but didn't want to go over alone. She used her left hand to bring Bianca's head down for kiss, meanwhile sneaking her other hand in between them and quickly entering fingers into Bianca's aching center. Bianca whimpered into Marissa's mouth at the sudden intrusion.

"Cum with me." Marissa whispered against Bianca's lips.

Both women were breathing heavily as the rocked together in the rhythm as old as time. When they both came screaming each other's names, both women felt everything they had been holding in come out all at once and nothing they had ever experienced before ever felt so right. Afterward they laid there in each other's arms; neither woman speaking, just listening to the soft breath of the other. As sleep began creep up on them, Marissa felt Bianca slightly shiver on top of her. Using every ounce of strength she had left; Marissa stood up, then picked up Bianca bridal style and put her in the small but warm bed. Marissa soon followed suit, becoming once again Bianca's human pillow as the two cuddled together.

"I love you." said Marissa softly, looking at the ceiling and waiting for Bianca's response.

Bianca took a moment before raising herself up and found a nervous Marissa staring back at her.

"If it's too soon then I can…" Marissa was silenced with a soft, loving kiss.

"You fill me with so much strength. I look into your eyes and see that you see me…that you love me. My heart has been in love with you for a while, it just took my mind some time to catch up." finished Bianca, with happy tears running down her face.

Marissa once again wiped them away, while Bianca wiped hers. Both women then shared one last kiss before succumbing to a peaceful sleep; ready to face the challenges of the coming morning and the many mornings afterward, together.

**A.N.** Awwww. : ) As always I hope you guys enjoyed and as always reviews are welcomed. Thanks so much for reading. : D


End file.
